Fourplay
Michelle Munro was born into an extremely poor Brooklyn family. She wasn’t particularly smart, or driven, or gifted in any way; the one thing she had going for her were her good looks. As she got older, she learned she could use them to get things she wanted. At first she just manipulated neighborhood boys into fighting over her and stealing stuff for her, but one day she got lucky and met a wealthy young stockbroker. That was her ticket to bigger and better things. She slept her way into the heart of New York society, gladly being a kept woman for richer and richer men. One of her conquests was a brilliant young scientist who did regular research during the day, but whose hobby was to investigate the possible scientific merit to all sorts of strange or ancient doctrines, like the Philosopher’s Stone or Aristotle’s theory of the Four Elements. Not long before she met him he’d made a breakthrough in this research and had built a device which he said could duplicate the alchemists’ supposed trick of turning lead into gold. Fascinated by the possibility of literally making gold, Munro convinced him to show her the device. When he revealed it to her, she begged him for a demonstration. He was very reluctant, but a little... persuasion... on her part finally got him to agree. He fired the machine up — but something went wrong. Emergency lights began flashing, alarms were sounding, a strange energy field filled the air.... and then the machine exploded. Munro woke up in the hospital. Her lover was dead, and all his work destroyed. She wasn’t badly injured, but she felt kind of strange. She tried to leave, but the doctors wouldn’t let her; they wanted to run some more tests. She lay in her hospital bed, unable to stop thinking that they weren’t telling her something. She became more and more panicked... and then without warning her body changed to stone! The sudden increase in weight caused her to crash through the hospital floor... and the next one... and the next one, until she reached the basement. Now totally terrified, she fled into the night before anyone could stop her. She doesn’t recall much of the rest of that night, but she does remember waking up the next day shaped like a cloud. A little experimentation revealed that she could change into different elemental forms. This was definitely a ticket to the big time. She became a supervillain, one willing to work on any job where there were big earnings. But one day she made the mistake of robbing a high-tech research facility in Millennium City and stealing some unique, highly valuable components. Unbeknownst to her, the facility was secretly working for Dr. Destroyer, who needed the components for one of his projects. She hadn’t even had time to sell them to a fence before Gigaton showed up at her hideout. Since she didn’t knowingly steal from his boss, he made her an offer instead of just killing her: come to work for Destroyer, or die. Not a hard choice for a girl like Michelle Munro. She’s been working for Destroyer ever since. At first she was a good little soldier because she hoped for the chance to seduce him, or maybe Gigaton. That hasn’t worked, but the high salary, all the luxuries Destroyer provides, and the thrill of working for the most powerful man in the world have kept her very loyal.